Frustrated
by Toasty Warrior
Summary: Sakura is frustrated for some reason and Ino knows why, so she suggests to Sakura that she goes see a certain blonde hair ninja to help her out in getting rid of that frustration.


**Author's Note: It's been a little while since I did a lemon, in fact I think it was back in February when I last did one, I just haven't had the material to write any. Thankfully this idea come to me when I was in college one day, it's funny what you can think of when you're bored. Anyway let's get onto the story and just to let everyone know this won't be a PWP and just to let everyone know Naruto and Sakura are eighteen in this one shot.**

Sakura Haruno was beat, not only had she just finished a rough day at the hospital, but she had also done some training with her teammates which further exhausted her and to top things off, she was feeling rather frustrated about something. She didn't exactly know why, but maybe her friend Ino could help her out with this since she was supposed to meet her for a late lunch, yet as always Ino was late showing up which in turn pissed off Sakura even more.

_"Dammit! Where in the hell is Ino-pig at? I told her to meet me here fifteen minutes ago! I bet anything, she's having a personal training session with Sai…"_

Ino had finally shown up and she seemed to be in a rather good mood for some reason from what Sakura could tell, she seemed to be glowing and humming some type of song as she finally sat down next to Sakura who at the moment had the menu from the restaurant shoved in her face so Ino couldn't see how mad she was. Ino of course took notice of this right away and spoke up to her in a happy tone.

"What's the manner forehead? You seem to be mad for some reason…"

Sakura at this point lowered her menu and Ino could see the killer intent coming from her eyes.

"What the hell do you think Ino-pig… I told you to be here fifteen minutes ago! Where in the hell were you?"

Ino could only blush as she tried to look for an answer to Sakura's question. As they were out in public Ino ushered Sakura closer and spoke to her in a whisper.

"Well, to tell you the truth forehead I was kept a little busy by Sai, you see after we were done with our training and all for the day, we just happened to run into each other and ended up…"

Sakura pulled away from Ino before she could finish and scrunched her face at what Ino had just told her.

"Ehh! I didn't need to know about that pig! I could tell from the way you were when you walked up to the table…"

"So? What's the big deal forehead? I'm pretty open about my sex life, if I can recount, I've had sex with Sai at least…"

Not being able to take it anymore Sakura erupted, yelling at Ino.

"Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear about your sex life pig! Just keep it to yourself okay!"

Ino was rather taken back by Sakura's sudden outburst, but then again judging from the way Sakura was acting Ino could tell that she was definitely frustrated about something and it wasn't the normal fruition you'd see in someone.

"Okay, okay, sheesh… I'll keep it to myself forehead, but damn you really need to sort out your little anger problem you have."

"What are you talking about pig?"

Ino could only facepalm herself at Sakura's actions, was she denser than Naruto or did she just ignore the obvious signs of her body.

"Forehead listen… you're frustrated about something, but not just any type of frustration. You're sexually frustrated…"

Sakura could only blush a shade of red that matched her shirt from what Ino said.

"What? You can't be serious pig… I mean I know I'm frustrated and all, but I can tell you right now, it's nothing to do with be sexually frustrated. I'm just overworked at the hospital and that's the problem!"

Ino once again smacked her face at what Sakura said and could only wonder what was wrong with her.

_"Oh boy… this is going to be harder than I thought…"_

Still she didn't want to see her friend like this and she was going to do everything in her power to help Sakura.

"Sakura… come on you can only deny it for so long and masturbation can only hold it off so long too, but there's no denying, you need help in getting rid of your sexual frustration and the best way for you to do that is to bang Naruto…"

Sakura's cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree at what Ino said and like usual she spoke up in an angry voice at Ino.

"How dare you mention I go do that pig? I don't need help with this! I'm perfectly capable of dealing with this problem myself and I don't need the help of Naruto!"

Ino just grinned before answering Sakura.

"Sure… tell yourself that, but eventually it will get to you… sooner or later you'll jump Naruto's bones."

At that statement Ino got up from the table and headed off to go do something, leaving Sakura shocked and confused. Was she really that frustrated and the only way to reveal it was to have sex? Suddenly images of Naruto doing naughty things to her flash in her mind. Sakura realized what she was doing and did her best to shake those thoughts from her head, unfortunately for Sakura, she had came a little from her thoughts and most of the people sitting around could smell her arousal.

Sakura feeling rather embarrassed ran off back towards her house, needing to take a shower and change her clothes. Sakura got home and stripped herself out of her work clothes and walked into her bathroom to take a shower. She decided to take a cold shower as it would help ease her mind of her dirty thoughts, but once again Sakura found herself thinking of those naughty thoughts again and she didn't realize her hand had traveled down to her forbidden area as she insert one of her fingers into herself, but at the last moment caught herself.

She quickly got out of the shower and dressed herself in her civilian clothes which consisted of her usual red vest over a white shirt and blue mini skirt. Sakura still couldn't believe she found herself doing that in the shower of all places, usually she would sent sometime aside to do that, but still her thoughts when back to what Ino had said. Sure she was frustrated with working at the hospital, but that was normal. Still she wondered if maybe Ino had a point, she was feeling rather hot and bothered at the moment, but usually she would suppress it, yet it would always comeback stronger. She thought about masturbating, but knew it would only work for so long. Dammit! Why were things so hard for her?

Gathering up her thoughts Sakura decided that she would take the plunge, she wasn't sure how Naruto would take it, but if there was anyone willing to help her out with a problem it would be Naruto and besides he would probably like this too.

**At Naruto's House**

One Naruto Uzumaki was currently at home right now bored out of his mind, not knowing what to do, he had just gotten back from eating ramen at Iiraku's. He had thought about asking Sakura to go out with him, but he knew she'd probably once again turn him down. Naruto just sighed as he looked at his clock as it read 8 p.m. He thought about turning in for the night, but he wasn't all that sleepy right now. He just groaned as he sat on his couch looking up at the ceiling.

"Damn… sometimes I really wish Sakura-chan would give me a chance with her… I mean we're eighteen years old for crying out loud. I thought by now for sure she would realize her true feelings for me, but I guess it's not meant to be…"

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as there was a knock on his door.

"Huh? Who could that be at this time of night?"

He was hoping it wasn't his landlord, who usually came out this time of night to come bug poor Naruto for no apparent reason or ask for rent, but had already paid rent for this month. As he opened the door, he was rather shocked to see who it was.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura just gave Naruto a smile as she tried to think of a good reason as to why she was visiting her blonde hair teammate.

"Hey Naruto… I was just in our neck of the woods and I decided to come pay a visit."

Naruto seemed rather dumbfounded by Sakura coming to pay him a visit, but then again he wasn't complaining as now he wouldn't be bored and smiled back at Sakura.

"Would you like to come in Sakura-chan?"

Sakura just nodded as she walked into Naruto's apartment and he closed the door. Sakura was smirking as she had completed phrase one of her plan.

_"Cha! That was easier than I thought! Now I just have to wait for the right moment to jump his bones."_

Unfortunately Sakura's thoughts were interrupted as Naruto spoke up to her.

"Sorry I can't offer you much Sakura-chan… I'm kinda broke right now from paying rent and Ero-Sennin panhandling off of me…"

"That's okay Naruto, I just wanted to come over and talk anyway."

Naruto just smiled as he walked over to his couch and sat down while Sakura joined him a few moments later. Surprisingly for the both of them, they had plenty to talk about, but what surprised Sakura even more was the fact that Naruto was doing most of the talking. Sakura on the other hand wasn't bothering to listen to his conversation as she was lost in her own mind, looking at Naruto. She had been this close to him before, but she had never noticed how beautiful he really was. His bright blue eyes and the way they gave off that spark, his finely toned body from what Sakura could tell even though his clothes were in the way. She didn't seem to notice Naruto asking her something as he practically had to shake her.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay? You were looking at me kinda funny… is something wrong?"

Sakura feeling embarrassed turned her head away from Naruto and spoke up in a rather shy voice which was unlike her.

"Uhh… nothing's wrong Naruto… I was just thinking about something that's all…"

Naruto could see Sakura blushing and he got an idea as he scooted closer to her so they were practically face to face. Sakura blushed evener redder as Naruto spoke up to her in a seductive voice.

"I know what you were thinking about Sakura-chan, you can't hide it from me…"

Sakura tried to back away from Naruto somewhat, but she ended up falling down onto his couch in a rather uncomfortable position.

"I…I have no idea what you're talking about Naruto."

**Warning: Lemony goodness up ahead!**

Instead of answering Naruto just looked at Sakura and without warning he suddenly kissed Sakura on the lips, but it just wasn't any regular kiss, it was a passionate one, full of lust. Usually Sakura would have punched Naruto straight in the jaw for what he was doing, but yeah she didn't and returned Naruto's passionate kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck in order to draw him in closer, she could also feel herself get a little wet too. They kissed at each other roughly as the both of them fought for dominance. Naruto managed to break past Sakura's mouth as he entered his tongue into her mouth and began exploring each and every part of it, the taste of her mouth was incredible to him, she tasted of strawberries and various other things he enjoyed. This sudden action made Sakura moan out in pleasure, but much of it was silenced by his mouth covering hers.

Soon enough there was need for air and the both of them broke the kiss noticing a trail of saliva that connected their mouths together. The both of them blushed red as they got up from the couch and wiped the trail of saliva from their mouths. Naruto was the first to speak up as his eyes seemed mixed with lust and shock at the same time.

"Sakura-chan… I never expected you to do…"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence he felt Sakura kiss him on the lips once again, but this one was a rather innocent one compared to their kiss earlier. Sakura just blushed madly brushing some of her hair aside as she spoke up.

"Naruto… I'm sorry, but I lied to you… the only reason I come over here is… I've been feeling let's just say rather frustrated and I needed someone to help me out."

Naruto held his head down in shame at what Sakura said, she was only here to scratch an itch and after that he would be left out in the cold so to speak, but Sakura could sense this and gave Naruto another peck on the cheek while squeezing his hand.

"Naruto… listen to me, I'm not going to abandon you after this… I've realized that I haven't been paying attention to you lately and I think it's about time I move on from a certain someone else. If you get me a chance, I'll show you just how much you mean to me."

Sakura then trailed her up to his whiskered cheeks and began to rub them which in turn made Naruto purr like a cat, which kinda embarrassed him making Sakura laugh out. He looked into her eyes to see that she was telling the truth and he could see it, the passion and the lust, it was all there, but still he wanted to make sure she wanted this before they proceeded.

"Sakura-chan… I don't know what to say, but still I want to make sure you're willing to go through with this…"

Sakura only smiled back at Naruto as he was always caring, but she re-sured him by caressing his whiskered cheek once again.

"I mean it Naruto… I want us to go through with this, please help me end this frustration and loneliness I've had for so long…"

Naruto smiled Sakura as he picked her up bridal style and carried her into his room, he then proceeded to gently laid her on his bed as he took in the site before him. He thought he would never see Sakura in his bed let alone wanting him to make love to her, but their was one little problem that being her clothes. With his instincts guiding him Naruto gently positioned himself on top of Sakura as he looked down at her, he could see the lust in her eyes too, so not wasting anymore time he started out by unzipping Sakura's red blouse which he quickly removed throwing it out in his room. He then proceeded to remove Sakura's white shirt which was still in the way, but he got an idea as he moved his hands under Sakura's shirt feeling how soft and smooth her skin was. He finally reached what he was looking for and was surprised to fell that Sakura wasn't wearing a bra or a wrap under her shirt, he flushed a little red with embarrassment after realizing this.

"Wow… I didn't know you weren't wearing a bra Sakura-chan…"

Sakura just smirked at Naruto before answering him.

"I didn't feel like wearing one and besides, it makes it easier for you to have some fun right?"

Naruto hardened up a little after hearing what Sakura had said, but he didn't let that stop him as he removed his hands from her breasts for the time being and quickly de-vested Sakura of her white shirt throwing it out into his room like her red blouse. Now Sakura stood before Naruto topless and she made no attempt to cover herself up as she felt comfortable enough with her body and from the way Naruto was looking she could tell he was memorized by her breasts.

"So, Naruto are you just going to sit there and stare at my breasts or are you going to do something?"

Naruto just nodded at Sakura as he repositioned the both of them so he could get a better view of her breasts. He had a right to be memorized by her breasts as they were perfect to him, they weren't to big or too small, to him they were just the right size and the way they looked in the moonlight was amazing too. Naruto at first hesitated a little as he took both mounds of flesh in his hands and began to play with them, feeling how soft they felt as he played with them within his hands as Sakura moaned out in pleasure from his actions.

"AH FUCK! THAT FEELS SO GOOD! KEEP GOING NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto perked up after hearing Sakura add the kun to his name, so he decided to change up his tactics as he positioned himself closer to Sakura, using his tongue to lick her now erect nipples lightly biting and sucking on them, making her moan out once again as she grabbed his head drawing him closer into her breasts as he continued licking in-between the valleys of her breasts down to her navel area until he reached the hem of her mini-skirt. Naruto could smell Sakura's arousal and it was driving him crazy as he didn't stop to ask Sakura if it was okay to remove her mini-skirt, but she didn't seem to mind as she felt the article of clothing being tugged out off of her and finally removed as she was now left in her panties.

Naruto could clearly see that her panties were soaked with her fluids, he just grinned as he reached into the material with two fingers and gently inserted them in Sakura's wet pussy which made her moan out once again.

"AHHHH! NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto didn't stop as he pumped in his fingers in and out of Sakura's pussy, she could feel herself about to explode, but Naruto stopped halfway making her groan out in frustration. He smirked as he removed his fingers from her pussy to see that they were covered in her juices and Sakura was surprised when Naruto suddenly stuck both of his fingers in his mouth tasting her juices. He seemed to enjoy them as he gave Sakura a smile.

"You taste amazing Sakura-chan! Better than ramen!"

Sakura smiled at his comment as he didn't waste any time in returning to her wet womanhood and this time he looked her in the eyes wanting to know if it was okay for him to remove her panties, Sakura in turn just nodded as Naruto hooked his hands in the waistband of them pulling them down her legs and finally off as he carelessly flung them into his room. He was now staring at a fully naked Sakura and her pussy was dripping wet as Naruto lowered his head down. Sakura wondered what he was doing, but her question was answered as she felt a wave of pleasure hit her as Naruto assaulted her wet lips with his tongue leaving no place untouched. Sakura gave out a loud moan as she wrapped her legs around Naruto's head in order to force him to go deeper into her.

"THAT'S THE SPOT! AHHHHHH!"

Naruto seemed to be enjoying himself as he was like a kid at a candy store greedily lapping up all of Sakura's fluids that kept on coming, but eventually Sakura could feel herself about to explode, she could only groan out a few words as she felt her release coming on.

"Gotta cum!"

Sakura came right there all over Naruto's face and she felt a little embarrassed for doing that, but Naruto didn't seem to mind as he looked up from Sakura and happily drank in her juices while wiping off the excess on his bed. Sakura was still feeling horny at the moment and seeing Naruto still clothed made her feel a little mad, so she switched positions with Naruto so he was on bottom and she was on top.

"I don't think its fair _Naruto-kun_ when you still have on all of your clothes and I'm stark naked."

Naruto just smirked at Sakura before answering her.

"Well, what are you waiting for then?"

Sakura just laughed at Naruto as she reached for the hem of his shirt and quickly removed it, getting a good look at his well defined abs and sun kissed skin which felt smooth to the touch. Sakura didn't waste any time as she started to unbutton Naruto's pants and removed them rather quickly too and just like with her clothing throwing it carelessly into his room. All that was left now was Naruto's boxers and judging from the rather impressive bulge coming from them, Sakura would say that Naruto was already aroused. Still Sakura felt a little bit nervous as she reached for the hem of his boxers and slowly began to peeling them off his slick skin.

Removing his boxers Sakura was treated to a site to behold. Naruto for his age was rather well endowed for his age and Sakura could only stare in disbelief at how big it was.

_"There's no way I can take all of that within me…"_

Not wanting to worry about that at the moment Sakura took Naruto's manhood within her small fingers and began to caress it, making Naruto groan out in pleasure.

"FUCK! THAT FEELS GOOD!"

Sakura smiled at what she was doing and began to pump up and down on his penis rather fast and hoping to add some pleasure in she blew some air on it too hoping to make Naruto moan out in just as much pleasure as he had made her and it seemed to be working as Naruto groaned out once again. Sakura then decided to take it a step further and inserted it into her mouth, sucking on it as she continued caressing it faster and faster. Eventually all of Sakura's hard work paid off as Naruto could feel himself about to explode.

"SHIT! I'M GOTTA CUM!"

After a few more moments Naruto came right there, his juices flooding inside of Sakura's mouth while some of it leaked out of her mouth and spilled onto her breasts. Naruto's eyes fogged over in pleasure for a moment as he shivered in the aftermath of his orgasm. He could clearly see that Sakura was happily drinking in all of his fluids and once she was done she repositioned herself below Naruto spreading her legs as she did and Naruto knew what she wanted to do next. Still he was concerned for her safety and spoke up to her.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure about this? I mean we can stop right here and I'll be happy, but if do this, then this means we're taking our relationship to a whole new level."

Sakura just smiled as she got up and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Yes, I'm quite sure Naruto-kun. I can't think of a better way… please do it for me, besides I've already taken precautions to prevent pregnancy, so you have nothing to worry about."

Naruto returned the smile to Sakura as he gently laid her down on his bed and hovered over her, his penis close to her womanhood, the both of them shivered at what was about to happen. Naruto knew that since the both of them were virgins he would take this slowly at first since he would be breaking Sakura's hymen, a sign of her virginity. Naruto started out very slowly inching his way into Sakura's pussy, although he wasn't fully in yet, he could already feel his manhood be assaulted by the pleasure of Sakura's inner walls while Sakura herself was experiencing a rather amazing experience of her own, it was like Naruto's manhood was meant for her. As soon as Naruto felt himself hit Sakura's hymen he looked into her eyes wanting to make sure it was okay for him to continue, she buckled her hips letting him know she was ready and as quickly as he could Naruto broke through her hymen.

The sudden action made Sakura yelp out in pain and a few tears escaped her eyes as Naruto stopped for a moment to allow her to get use to his size, he planned butterfly kisses all around her neck in hopes it would comfort her. After a few minutes of not moving, Sakura once again buckled her hips telling Naruto to proceed and eventually the pain was replaced with pleasure as Naruto moved back and forth at a rhythm Sakura could keep up with, but the pleasure she was feeling was more than she could take as she wrapped her legs tighter around Naruto while digging her fingers into his back as he kept thrusting more and more into her.

"FASTER NARUTO-KUN FASTER!"

Naruto did as Sakura asked and he sped up his thrusting until the both of them could feel their climaxes coming on and with one final thrust Naruto and Sakura came at the same time, their fluids mixing with each other as Sakura's juices spilled onto Naruto's manhood and his bed while Naruto spilled his seed deep within Sakura's womb. Both lovers collapsed onto each other and looked into each others eyes, their faces flushed red, a layer of sweat covering them. Naruto reached out with his hand and gently caressed Sakura's face as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it smiling as they did.

"Thank you Naruto-kun…"

Sakura couldn't finish her sentence as she was tired and drifted off to sleep with Naruto looking on as he smiled at her brushing some of her hair aside.

"Don't mention it Sakura-chan, I was glad I was able to help you with your problem and what's even better is now we're a couple…"

**End Of Lemony Goodness**

**The Next Day**

Sakura had a rather normal day at the hospital and for some reason she was feeling happy, it seemed as though all of her pent up frustrate was finally gone and finally getting together with Naruto made her feel even more excited when she got off work. Sakura was so tuned out that she didn't seem to notice Ino was standing right next to her.

"Hey forehead! You seem happier today, something good happen to you last night?"

Sakura could only blush a shade of red as she didn't answer Ino right away.

"Well,… I suppose you could say that Ino-pig."

Ino could only grin at Sakura as she slapped her on the shoulder.

"So you took my advice and jumped Naruto's bones eh? So how was it? Was he great in the sack?"

"That's none of your business pig!"

Ino could only laugh at Sakura's answer knowing that she was finally clear of that frustration she had held in for so long.


End file.
